


Christmas traditions 2

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: This is not a continuation of Christmas traditions 1 just thought if more Christmas situations for Mick and Ian





	Christmas traditions 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a continuation of Christmas traditions 1 just thought if more Christmas situations for Mick and Ian

**Santa cookies**

Ian called Mickey on Christmas Eve "hey you wanna come over?" He asked sounding far too perky for 11pm "I was thinking of going to sleep Gallagher" Mick answered groggy "you're such an old fucking man!" Ian teased "come on, I'm making Santa cookies"

Mickey shurgged to himself, wondering what the red heads angle was. It wasn't a booty call it was too early, and Ian sounded far too sober; and everyone knows booty calls are late night hook-ups.

It wasn't a booty call because there's nothing sexy about making Santa cookies.

It wasn't a booty call because those are no strings attached and Ian Gallagher had at least one tied around Mickey's little finger. He could make him do anything

"Yeah I'll be there, give me five fucking minutes" Mickey finally agreed.

He came in through the back door of the Gallagher house, which meant he was walking into the kitchen, and there behind the island was Ian, baking like he said. Flour was everywhere, Ian was wearing a floral apron, that somehow he still managed to look sexy in.

Rolling back his shoulders allowing his jacket to slink off he tossed it onto the chair "hey" he nodded "come help me with this would ya" Ian apparently was going to waste no time and make him actually make cookies

It wasn't until Mickey came around the counter did he realize Ian was only wearing the apron. His perfect small round ass.

He leaned in pushing his body against Ian, as they rolled the dough together. How the fuck was the ginger able to stay focused. Mickey could feel himself pulsing against his pants begging to get out

Unsure what came over him he smacked it "right to the point, I like it" Ian smirked Turing around to face him.

Ian leaned back becoming boxed in against the counter as Mickey closes the gap between them.  Mickey's mouth trailing  on the side of his neck. His tongue licks up to Ian's ear where his teeth bite down onto the lobe making Ian exhale passionately.

Mickey slips his hand under the apron wrapping it around Ian's cock. Ian tossed his head closing his eyes letting Mick's hands explore him.

Ian moved his hand to the back of Mickey's head, grabbing his hair and pulling taking back some control of this situation. His mouth collides with Mick's. 

Ian shifted his body, rubbing it against Mickey's coarse jeans, turning himself so he was now on the outside of the counter. Breaking their kiss Ian began undressing Mickey. The clothes being tossed in every direction.

Mickey's moaned as Ian began prepping him for what was to come. Mickey jerked on himself as he felt another finger enter him.  He put his head on the cool counter top, he groaned as Ian's fingers hit his prostate.

Ian released his fingers wrapping them around Mick's waist. Alined himself.

"Fuck, God" Mickey tried to catch his breath the ginger was fucking good.

Maybe this was a booty call, he was Ian's bitch. He did come running when he called.

Maybe it was a booty call, it was dirty, amazing, sex in the kitchen; people in normal relationships didn't do that did they?

Mickey came hard, thrusting his ass further into Ian.  with moves like that it didn’t take long for Ian to follow, kissing the back of Mick's neck before removing himself.

"Those cookies aren't going to bake themselves" Ian pointed out tossing Mickey his jeans "wait you actually want me to bake cookies with you?" He asked a bit confused

"Can't get nothin' by you Mick you're a smart cookie!" He laughed "god how long you've been sitting on that?" Mick asked throwing his shirt back on "since I asked you to come over" he admitted with a smirk "but seriously I'm suppose to be making these cookies" Ian whined slightly

"Oh  gingersnap" Mickey laughed "good you got me doing the stupid cookie puns" he rolled his eyes.

This wasn't a booty call because it was too natural, nothing was forced or akward, even when it probably should have been.

This wasn't a booty call because Mickey was going to stay and help with the cookies.

This wasn’t a booty call because though he couldn't say it out loud he was fucking in love.

 

**Christmas carols**

Mickey was crashed on the couch, not actually paying attention to want was on the television. When he was interrupted by the doorbell "someone gonna fucking get that" he yelled even though he was the one closest to the door "fuck" he muttered rolling off the couch and dragging his ass to the door.

It was Ian standing nearly naked wearing a Santa hat and tight red Spandex underwear, and did he grease himself up, he looked extra shiny and very edible.

 _Have a hottie naughty Christmas!_  
_It's the kinkest time of the year!_  
_I do know that we'll have blows_  
_And you'll suck my toes_

 _Have a hottie naughty Christmas!_  
_And where I'll take you here in the street_  
_Say hello, To my little friend, and I think you ass tastes so sweet!_

 _Oh, ho! We can all decree_  
_I'm Hung as you can see!_  
_This hottie waits for you - Kisses, while on my knees!_

 _Have a hottie naughty Christmas!_  
_It's the kinkest time of the year!_  
_I'll hold and tug your yule-log_  
_And fill you up with cheer!_

"Just fucking get in here" Mickey demanded pulling Ian close, kissing him, loving the taste of his lips. Ian broke the kiss " but I had another song prepared"

 _I wish I could see you naked_  
_I wish I could see you naked_  
_I wish I could see you naked_  
_and down on all fours!_  

**Christmas candles**

"This looks like a fucking fire hazard to me" Mickey bitched "it's pretty, and it's Christmas so just lemme have it ok!" Ian persisted as he lit another candle

"So why so many damn candles?" Mick inquired "you ain't religious, and not so poor you need it for lighting"

"You'll see, just give me a fucking minute" he lit the last candle. "So what's your plan now?" Mickey asked watching Ian take off his shirt. "Pour this on you"

"Take your meds Gallagher!" Mickey joked assuming Ian was also kidding " what pulling anal beads isn't weird but wax is?"

"Yeah!!" Mickey agreed. But he could see the glee fleeing from Ian's eyes, fuck he's got tattoos this can't be anymore painful than this.

Mickey took off his shirt watching the flame as the wax melted. A drip began to form, Ian tilting the candle to control it, a single drop of wax landed on Mick's chest. "Fuck" he muttered It burned but not enough to make him say stop. And honestly wasn't as bad as he was expecting. Ian was right he was a freak in the bedroom.

Ian tipped the candle again allowing a few drops to dance across Mickey's nipple,he whimpered with a confusion of pain and pleasure.

Ian picked up another candle, this one green and festive. The stream of wax was poured across Mickey's chest  pooling in the center

Ian found a third candle. Mickey jerked, his toes and fingers curling as the wax dripped on his hip bone. He wouldn't. Would he. He was.

Ian dropped more wax on Mickey's inner thigh and Ian's

cock twitched with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think it's Christmas I'd do something g fluffy, nope naughty all the way!! 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
